


Fights and Couch Cuddling

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, I didn't really proof read this one or anything D:, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is tired of having the same old fight with Joel, and after a frustrating argument outside of the Achievement hunter office Joel is made to sleep on the couch. Only when Ray is alone, he realizes he’s not really all that mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Couch Cuddling

The Achievement hunter office was tense as everyone worked in a thick silence. Outside the door, harsh, angry whispering could be heard, and everyone tried desperately to ignore it. Gavin was cringing to himself, being in the best spot to hear the fighting; he turned the volume of his headphones up. Geoff kept glancing towards the door, concern etched into his features.

On the outside, Ray stood with his hands balled into fists, frowning darkly. Joel looked equally as angry, staring down at Ray fiercely. Ray and Joel had been dating for almost 10 months, and they had just reached the point where they always seemed to be having the same fight. The guys at Roosterteeth tried to stay out of the more intimate details of their love life, but from what they would accidentally overhear; Joel was refusing to meet Ray’s family.

“Are you really that immature?” Ray hissed, looking dangerous, “Or do you just not take this relationship seriously? Is that it?” He took a step towards the taller man, daring him to argue.

Joel folded his arms, giving Ray a snarl, “You’re being ridiculous…” the older man growled, rolling his eyes. Ray’s eye twitched with frustration.

“I’M being ridiculous? ME!?”

Michael slid his head phones off his head and down onto his shoulders. With a sigh, he rubbed his face with his hands. “This has to stop…” He whined. The redheads complaint went unacknowledged as the group inside braced themselves as the fight outside reached its loud climax.

“I’m getting a lift home with Barbra this afternoon!” Ray snarled, slamming the Achievement hunter door shut with a loud bang. He stormed over to his desk and threw himself down, aggressively putting on his headphones to continuehis work.

Michael cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning over to Ray, “So, you want to talk about it?”

Ray turned to Michael with a glare, silently telling Michael that no; he most certainly did not want to talk. Michael both his hands in defeat, just happy it was quiet again and he could go on with his work. The day proceeded as per-usual, everyone forgetting about the incident with Ray and Joel. Ray looked up, surprised to see it was already 6’o clock. He stood up abruptly, throwing his things together quickly, not wanting to miss his lift home.

“See ya guys, I have to be off!” He said with a wave, not unsurprised to see Barbra waiting at the entrance for him.

“Ready to go?” She asked, holding her keys in one hand and a bag in the other. Ray nodded, smiling. They both walked out and to her car, where they jumped in and buckled up. “So….” She said staring intently at the road. Ray raised an eyebrow in question at her. “You and Joel fighting again, huh?”

Ray sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Yeah….” He said finally, deciding to talk to Barbra about his problem. She was always really good at listening and advice giving, so he figured, why not?

“It’s always the same fight with him. He refuses to meet my parents! I mean, we’ve almost been dating a year now! And it’s not like I want to drag him to fucking Puerto Rico or something, they’re coming down for a night nextweekend!” Ray ranted feeling anger re-bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Barbra listened quietly; making sure Ray was finished before telling him what she thought. “Dude, seriously? Obviously he’s nervous about meeting your parents!”

Ray’s entire thought process stopped, “What?” He asked in shock, turning to the blonde.

Barbra sighed with a smile, shaking her head. “Are you hungry? Because I could really go for a cheeseburger. We’ll talk more there.”

And so the two went for the cheapest dinner they could find, where they sat and talked about Ray’s relationship in till there was no more advice to give.

. . . . . . . . . . .

It was eight o’clock when Ray finally got back to his and Joel’s apartment. He walked in quietly, tip-toeing in, careful not to make too much noise. A snore came from the couch, and Ray smiled in a twisted victory. He didn’t try to hide the satisfaction he felt that Joel knew he had upset him.

He crept to their bedroom, where he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, ready to just flop down onto the bed and go to sleep. He knew it was early, but it had been a long day at the Roosterteeth building and he was definitely ready for a nice long sleep.

Tossing himself down onto the bed, Ray furrowed his eyebrows. There was something crinkling under his stomach, and so he rolled off it, grabbing what he found to be a piece of paper. He crawled over to the bedside table and flicked on the lamp, squinting at the paper. After staring at the blurry writing for almost 5 minutes, he caved and put on his glasses.

“Ray,

I’m sorry for being such an ass. I really hope you’re still not angry at me, but I understand if you are. I would be too. I just want you to know that I love you, and I don’t want the last thing you think about before falling asleep tonight to be how much you hate me.

Love Joel.”

Ray stared down at the note with a small loving smile, before reaching over and sitting it on the nightstand. He pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself, walking out of their room and to the couch. Ray tossed the blanket messily over Joel before weaseling his small frame into Joel’s arms.

The larger man stirred, blinking open his eyes slowly as he looked down in surprise to see a mop of curly black hair. Ray nuzzled his neck, eyes closed. “I could never hate you, you big idiot.” He mumbled groggily, arms wrapped tightly around Joel.

Joel sat in shock for a few long moments, when the sound of Ray’s light snores brought a large smile to his face. He kissed the top of Ray’s head, closing his eyes tiredly. “I love you…” He whispered to the snoozing Ray.

A second past, before he faintly heard Ray whisper back.

“I love you, too.” 

FIN


End file.
